Kiss The Mirror When You're On Your Own
by CherikIsMoleculesOfLehnshavier
Summary: Sam and Dean finally come back to the bunker after a hunt where you and Cas have been waiting (SamxReader and Destiel! FLUFF!)


"We're back!" You heard Dean's voice echo through the bunker and scrambled out of bed, running down the hallway, almost slipping because of your socks, and into the library were Dean and Sam were setting down their bags and winding down after a long hunt. A high pitched squeal escaped your lips as you threw yourself at Sam, wrapping your arms around his neck. Sam chuckled and wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you up as he hugged you tightly. 

"I missed you too." He laughed, holding you to him and kissing the side of your head. Dean made gagging noises and rolled his eyes, trying not to show that he was secretly happy that Sam had someone who cared about him as much as you. 

"I'm going to get a beer." He grumbled, heading to the kitchen. 

"How was the hunt?" You asked, looking up at Sam once he set you on your feet, though he still kept his arms around your waist. 

"The usual, bloody and exhausting." He sighed and moved one of his hands up to brush your hair behind your ear. You nodded and let your head fall forward to rest on his chest, smiling happily at his familiar scent and the warmth of his body. There was the sudden sound of breaking glass from the kitchen, followed by Dean shouting "**Dammit Cas!**" You and Sam exchanged looks and then grinned. 

Dean stormed back into the room moments later with a pouting angel trailing behind him. 

"What happened?" You asked, tilting your head in the exact way that Cas did when he was confused, you did it just to get on Dean's nerves. The hunter shot you a look and then popped the top off the beer he was holding before taking a long swig of it. 

"I believe Dean is tired from hunting." Cas stated matter-of-factly and Dean looked over at him, eyes narrowed in irritation. 

"Ya think?" He snapped, setting the glass bottle on the table with a light thud. Dean always tried to act like Cas irritated him and that he wasn't totally head over heels for the angel but you and Sam knew that they had been a thing for quite a while. It's not like the walls were soundproof in the bunker! 

"Why don't you put him to bed, Cas? Grumpy Dean needs his sleepy time." You teased, looking at Dean with the most shit eating grin. Sam laughed when Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and then stood up, trying not to flip shit at everyone in the room. 

"I'm going to bed!" He stormed off towards his room with Cas following after him. "Cas I swear-!" He shouted from his room a few moments later and you and Sam burst out laughing. 

"Come on, let's go lay down, you must be dead on your feet." You grabbed Sam by the hand and tugged him towards your guys' bedroom, closing the door once you were inside. Sam went to take off his shirt but you smacked his hands away and put your hands on his chest, pushing him backwards till his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell back onto it. 

"Don't deprive me of my fun." You said, mock pouting at him. He smirked, his eyes flickering to your lips before trailing back up to your eyes. 

"I'm all yours." He looked up at you, still wearing that to die for smirk. Reaching forward you started undoing the buttons of his flannel shirt one by one, trying to calm the trembling in your hands. Even though you had been together for a few years now he still never failed to make you feel like it was your first time, not that you minded, you enjoyed the exhilaration. You pushed the fabric off his shoulders and he shrugged it off the rest of the way before you snaked your hands underneath the t-shirt he was wearing, his skin warm and the contours of his muscles making your heart beat quicker in anticipation. You pulled the shirt off as well; leaving him in just his jeans and making you lose any patience you'd been clinging to. Lunging forward you crushed your lips together, crawling up his body until you were straddling his waist. 

Sam tangled his fingers in your hair and flipped you both over so he had you pinned, you wrapped your legs around his waist, deepening the kiss as you bit and sucked on his tongue. One of his hands traveled down your side, slipping past the waistband of your sweats to rest on your hip, his thumb rubbing circles into your skin. You squeezed your legs around his waist gently, making him grind himself against you and chuckle when you moaned quietly into the kiss. 

"I guess you did miss me." He murmured after pulling away, slightly out of breath. You nodded, bringing your hand up to rest on his cheek. He leaned into your touch, sighing happily and then letting his head fall onto your shoulder along with all the weight of his body. 

"Dammit, you're crushing me." You laughed, gasping for air as you tried to shove him off of you. 

"Too… Tired…" He groaned, rolling off of you onto his back and letting his arm flop over and cover his eyes. 

"You're such a big doofus." You grinned and poked his side, giggling when he grumbled incomprehensibly at you. Curling up to his side you rested your head on his chest, nuzzling his bare skin and smiling to yourself. 

Sam wrapped his arm around your shoulders protectively, kissing the top of your head with the last bit of energy he had before letting his head fall back and passing out in a matter of seconds. You continued to smile, cuddling up to his side with your arm stretched lazily across his waist and your hair splayed out over his shoulder. It was nice to have him back, to be safe in his arms again and to not have to worry about anything happening to him. The faint sound of Cas and Dean moaning from the room down the hall made you want to laugh and gag all at once, everything was back to normal again and the chaos of the outside world seemed to disappear, no demons, no apocalypse, no angels. Just you and Sam, clinging to each other as sleep took you, the sound of his heart beat echoing faintly in your ears and reassuring you that everything was okay.


End file.
